


honeymoon binder

by spicyperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: this is dedicated to pam who requested it as soon as the episode was over. it is short and steamy, but we are lacking smut. enjoy!





	honeymoon binder

Jake grew impatient watching his soon-to-be bride work on the final touches of several binders. He loved her meticulousness, he really did but he wanted to get in the action as well. Amy worked in the dining table, about 4 large, 2 medium and some small binders spread across from her. At times she would call him over only to help move the binders out of the way as she kept double checking each one. He just sat there on the chair adjacent to hers, and did whatever menial task she needed him to do. When he got bored, he just stared at her. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and the corner of her lip caught between her teeth absentmindedly almost as if trying to hide a smile.

When she was done with her current binder, she smiled and slid it to Jake. He raised an eyebrow and opened it to quench his curiosity.

_Honeymoon_

He bit his bottom lip and started going through the binder, he wasn’t even past the few pages when she got up and sat down in the couch and rested a bit. He oversaw placing all the binders back in their designated area, but it’s not like he noticed. He had gotten to the sex portion of the honeymoon binder and the sheer number of tabs made him close the binder altogether. Well, not before peeking a bit at the first one: handcuffs.

“Baby, I peeked at the Honeymoon binder, you had me curious since you talked about it back in the precinct.” She chuckled and looked back at his excited expression. He placed the binders on the shelf and sat down next to her on the couch. She had started watching Property Brothers. “We can do handcuffs now, there’s nothing stopping us.”

“You gotta wait for that, but I’m glad you didn’t read past that, there’s _a lot more_ ”, she said getting close to him and whispering seductively. He brought her closer and kissed her all while transferring her onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around him. Amy unbuttoned his shirt, helped him with the t-shirt underneath and threw them on the ground. “You’re getting a preview.” She grinded herself on his hard on and he basically removed her top at the speed of light. Her bra, blouse, and tank top joined his clothing.

Amy moaned as his mouth latched to her breast as he caressed the other. They continued exploring each other and eventually after a few momentary fumbles, they were completely naked. She straddled him taking his manhood and giving it a few strokes. “Baby, _fuck_ ”, he moaned loudly. She slid him in and her head rested on his shoulder as she bounced at a steady speed. His hands guided her hips up and down and he kissed her shoulder. “Tell me what you want, whatever you want.”

“You’re all I need”, she whispered tugging his ear with her teeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me kudos and comments, it keeps me writing!


End file.
